


Sleepless Nights

by WynterRobin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: In which James has a nightmare and Teddy comforts him. (From there things escalate quite quickly.)





	Sleepless Nights

“James?”  
The door clicked shut, and Teddy blinked up at the hazy figure hovering by his bed in the darkness, rubbing at his eyes groggily.

  
The figure shuffled, uncomfortably, Teddy thought, before James spoke up hesitantly.  
“I.. sorry. Shit, sorry, I’ll just -“ James moved away, reaching for the door handle before Teddy reached out and grabbed his wrist. James made a startled little noise and halted, arm dropping slowly to his side as if unsure that Teddy actually meant for him to stay.

  
Teddy was sitting up now, properly awake. He moved to sit on the side of the bed and tugged James towards him.  
“Jamie, what is it?” He had both of James’ hands in his hold now and squeezed them gently, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumb.  
“It’s stupid..” The younger boy’s voice was barely a whisper, and Teddy could just make out the way his head ducked in the pitch black of his room.

  
James had stayed the night in Teddy’s apartment countless times before, but he’d never come into his room like this before, not since he was a kid and Teddy would stay with the Potters for the Summer. Back then he used to slip into Teddy’s room occasionally at night, having been woken by nightmares after watching scary muggle movies with his cousins. Suddenly it clicked. It was like a light had turned on in Teddy’s head, and instinctively he tugged James closer as though to better protect him.

  
“Did you have a bad dream?” Teddy’s voice betrayed his sympathy, and James let out a shuddering breath. Teddy knew that meant he was crying, the younger boy would never let himself sob openly but his breathing always betrayed him.

  
“Oh Jamie,” Teddy pulled him into his arms and James let himself be manoeuvred until he was cradled in Teddy’s lap, and then buried his wet face in the crook of the older man’s neck.

  
“Shhhh it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Teddy murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair and rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
James clutched loosely at the front of Teddy’s t-shirt, his form shaking as he cried silently into Teddy’s shoulder. Teddy continued to rub his back, murmuring reassurances soothingly against his hair until eventually James subdued into quiet sniffles, trembling in Teddy’s strong embrace.

His arms were starting to cramp by the time James pulled back, releasing Teddy’s shirt and scrubbing at his face.  
“Sorry,”

Teddy could hear the embarrassment in his shaky apology and hurried to reassure the younger boy.  
“Don’t be,” He leaned down to press a kiss to James’ forehead, cupping his face in one large hand and brushing his thumb over his tear stained cheek.  
“I’m glad you came to me Jamie, I wouldn’t want you dealing with this stuff on your own, you know that,”

  
Teddy pressed a kiss to his nose for good measure and didn’t miss the subtle catch in James’ breathing. He put it down to his earlier bout of crying and pulled the redhead back against his chest, laying them both down against the pillows. The action resulted in their legs becoming tangled together but James didn’t seem to mind, or at least didn’t say anything if he did. Teddy knew he certainly didn’t, and pushed away a pang of guilt over the thought. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, and anyway this wasn’t about that. This was about James’ needs. Teddy’s feelings for him had no place here. Or at least, so he had convinced himself.

  
“Teddy..” James breathed, his voice still unsteady as he pulled back slightly. He hesitated for a moment, and then did something that caused Teddy’s brain to short circuit. He darted up and pressed his lips chastely against Teddy’s.  
Clearly feeling Teddy freeze against him he quickly pulled back, making to disentangle their bodies.

“I’m sorry. Merlin, I-“ “No, wait!” Teddy’s mind snapped back into action at the threat of losing James and he tightened his hold on him, drawing him back in against him firmly. The hitch in James’ breath was more audible this time as for the second time that night he let Teddy tug him back in.

“Teddy I didn’t-“ Teddy shushed him, heart hammering in his chest as he determinedly cupped the other boy’s cheek, brushing away the damp hair that stuck to his skin. He was sure that James had stopped breathing altogether as he leaned in, bringing their faces mere centimetres apart, so close that their lips were almost brushing when he spoke.

“You want this?” Teddy asked, voice low and urgent. He could scarcely believe he was doing this, he must be out of his mind. Of course, James had always had that kind of effect on him.

“Yes, Merlin, please,” James’ voice trembled, heavy with need, causing heat to stir in Teddy’s lower belly as he groaned and crashed their lips together. For the first time Teddy thought he knew what drowning must feel like. James whimpered, clawing at Teddy’s back as the older man pressed fluttering kisses to his lips, his jaw, his neck. His hips jerked and Nate shifted above him, realigning so they fit just so and _oh Merlin.._

  
Teddy rocked his hips down, James meeting him in an awkward but determined rhythm until they were both panting, James occasionally letting out little needy sounds that made Teddy’s head spin.  
James hips stuttered, his eyes screwing shut as he came, whining Teddy’s name. That was all it took for Teddy and he buried his face in James’ damp neck, groaning as he followed him over the edge.

  
Teddy lay there in a daze for several minutes until he became aware of James squirming uncomfortably against him and he turned to face the younger. James looked glorious. Cheeks flushed, eyes heavy lidded and relaxed. But yet there was something..

  
“Alright?” Teddy whispered, reaching up to stroke the hair back from James’ temples.  
“Yeah... Teddy I - that was - it’s just..” He wriggled again, and suddenly Teddy understood. He chuckled lowly, lifting the rest of the way off of James and sitting up.  
“Let’s get you sorted then,”  
James lifted his hips obligingly and let Teddy peel off his soiled pajamas, afterwards rolling over to kick of his own and toss them onto the floor to be dealt with in the morning. He reached for James, tucking him against his chest. The redhead went happily, snuggling into Teddy and heaving a contented sigh that led into a wide yawn.

  
Teddy laughed quietly. “Tired?”  
“Knackered,” James agreed sleepily, nuzzling into Teddy’s neck. “Get some sleep then,” Teddy rubbed his back fondly, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of his head. James made a sound of consent, and within minutes his breathing evened out and he was quiet.

Teddy closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of James. He didn’t know where they would go from here, but Teddy didn’t mind as long as he had James by his side. Either way it could wait until morning, preferably after they’d spent awhile cuddling in bed and he’d made James a healthy breakfast of pancakes.

For now, Teddy decided to give into the pull of exhaustion. James’ solid, comforting weight against him was the last thing he registered before he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> James’ nightmare was about losing Teddy, as he sheepishly admitted the next morning over pancakes.


End file.
